video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Waltz of the Toreadors
|catalogue number = VC3107 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes|re-released by = Cinema Club and Carlton|re-release date = }} Waltz of the Toreadors is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Futurevision on 3rd November 1986. It got re-released by Cinema Club and Carlton on 6th November 2000. Description Peter Sellers stars as the lecherous old General Fitzjohn in this whimiscal British farce. The General has an alert eye for a pretty damsel. This is a failing that brings him his fair share of recrmination from his nagging wife, the redoubtable Margaret Leighton. Moreover there is one maiden fairer than the rest, for whom he will go to any lengths. Her name is Ghislaine, (Dany Robin), a girl who is not only growing tired of playing second fiddle, but is also being pursued by a younger man. . .someone the General knows ony too well! Romance, comedy and more than a dash of chivalry are the ingredients in this splendid film. So, take your partners, you are invited to join the Waltz of the Toreadors. Cast * Peter Sellers as General Leo Fitzjohn * Dany Robin as Ghislaine * Margaret Leighton as Emily Fitzjohn * John Fraser as Lieutenant Robert Finch * Cyril Cusack as Dr. Grogan * Prunella Scales as Estella Fitzjohn * Denise Coffey as Sidonia Fitzjohn * Jean Anderson as Agnes * Raymond Huntley as Ackroyd, Court President * Cardew Robinson as Midgley the Undertaker * John Glyn-Jones as Jenkins the Innkeeper * John Le Mesurier as Reverend Grimsley * Vanda Godsell as Mrs. Emma Bulstrode, Dress Shop Proprietor Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Independent Artists logo * Start of Waltz of the Toreadors (1962) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Waltz of the Toreadors (1962) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Independent Artists logo * Start of Waltz of the Toreadors (1962) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Waltz of the Toreadors (1962) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Waltz of the Toreadors (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine waltz-of-the-toreadors-6740l.jpg|Back cover and spine Video-Waltz-of-the-Toreadors-Peter-Sellers.jpg Video-Waltz-of-the-Toreadors-Peter-Sellers-_57.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC 15 Category:Futurevision Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Cinema Club Category:Carlton Video Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases